


Face the Ties That Bind

by damfina



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, paul gross birthday handcuff fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damfina/pseuds/damfina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser expresses a certain kink to Ray, who graciously accommodates him ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face the Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Paul Gross Birthday Handcuff Fest!
> 
> The title is taken from Bruce Springsteen's "The Ties That Bind".
> 
> This is pure porn. Plain and simple. I apologize if it's too porny. I also apologize if it's not porny enough. To each their own. My own is this.

So me and Fraser, we’ve been fucking for a while now.

It started out as a convenience thing. Neither of us had been laid for, like, a long time and we were both open to, um, companionship, shall we say. I opened him up first, and then he opened me up, and we’ve been opening each other up for a while now.

But in all seriousness, it’s really been great. Fantastic actually. Fraser gets me. He accepts me. Better than anyone ever has. And I think I mostly get him too, or at least accept him, even the parts that I don’t quite get yet.

Like yesterday when he made a bashful, red-faced, ‘Ray if I’m not being too forward’ kind of confession that he maybe sort of gets off on some bondage type kink. That damn near knocked me right out of my fucking socks.

I think it may have been brought on by that nutso Victoria chick. Or maybe it’s always been his one kink in the armor, so to speak (hardy ha-ha). I’m not really sure. But Fraser’s got a bit of a fetish for sure, probably because he’s always so straight laced and uptight and in control of himself ALL the damn time.

So, anyway, that’s how I came to be straddling a hot, horny, nervous Benton Fraser in my bed on a Saturday night with my spare handcuffs stashed in my bedside table.

Which, by the way, is not a scenario that I ever imagined happening, but boy am I counting my lucky stars right about now.

I look down at Fraser, feeling the pounding of his heart where my hands rest over his chest, and realize that if I’ve been deprived of human touch and affection the past few years, his entire life has been like the fucking Sahara dessert during a particularly dry season.

And he looks back up at me with this expression of complete trust and longing and unsatisfied need that both breaks my heart and turns me on in ways that make my toes curl up. Fraser doesn’t show his vulnerabilities to _anybody_. But he’s showing them to me. He wants to get fucked and he wants to give up that control -- _to me_.

I lean down over him to take his mouth with mine. Not one of those slow, sexy, careful kisses, but the dirtiest, sloppiest kiss I can manage. Because that is what sex _is_ , and that is what desire is and I want Fraser to know just how badly someone wants him –- how badly I want him.

I give one last bite to his lower lip before moving down to his jaw line, running my tongue over from his chin to his left ear. My hand gropes for the bedside table, rummaging blindly through the drawer. Finally my fingers feel the smooth metallic curve they’ve been searching for and I withdraw the handcuffs.

I sit up, straddling Fraser, handcuffs dangling from my index finger.

“Are you sure you really want this Fraser?”

His face is flushed and his eyes are darker than I’ve ever seen them.

“Oh. Oh yes Ray. Please.”

I want this to be good for Fraser but I don’t want to hurt him, or freak him out completely. My hands are shaking as I gently fasten the first cuff over his left wrist with a soft click. Returning to his jaw, I work my tongue down his neck, tracing the lines of his jugular groove and circling the base of his collarbone. Fraser makes a soft moan and arches his chest up to my greedy mouth.

Grabbing Fraser’s wrists, I gently lick and bite my way down to his left nipple through the worn cotton of his henley and raise both hands above his head, pinning them against the pillows. I pause briefly, my tongue teasing the hard nub, and give it one gentle bite before looping the handcuffs through the slat in the headboard and around the narrow wood bar. Fraser is panting and writhing beneath me as I fasten the other cuff to his right wrist with another click.

I’m hot and horny as a motherfucker by this point and I think I may actually pass out from the migration of blood from my brain to my cock. I’m painfully hard in my jeans. Fraser would normally be helping to relieve this discomfort, but seeing as how his hands are otherwise occupied, I unzip myself and my hard-on pops out, curving up over my abdomen and leaking at the tip already.

Fraser looks down his body at me. He licks his lips once and then throws his head back with a soft moan as he arches his hips up, rubbing his own hardness against me through the rough material of our pants. I know he must be as uncomfortable and desperate as I am, but tonight I’m taking things slow, so he’s just gonna have to suffer a bit longer.

I dismount briefly to strip my clothes away and then reseat myself over his hips. I hold my hand out towards Fraser’s face and he licks a hot strip from the base of my palm to my fingertips. My fingers wrap around my length and gently stroke a few times. I close my eyes and slowly rock my hips on Fraser’s, giving him a good show as I grind onto him.

I can feel Fraser beneath me, hot and hard as fuck. I run my palm over his jean clad erection and he can’t suppress a desperate moan, which I smother with another messy open mouth kiss.

With the handcuffs on I can’t really take his shirt off, but I desperately need to have that skin on skin contact, we both do. So I run my fingers beneath the waistband of his pants and grab the hem of his shirt, pushing the front of it up and over his head, looping his shirt tightly behind his neck and immobilizing not only his hands, but his shoulders as well.

Fraser’s eyes are dark and wild and I barely recognize the face of the man beneath me. His well-muscled chest is broad and smooth skin is taught over the contours of his ribs and abdomen. He is so bare and completely vulnerable and I can’t hold back a grunting sob as I cover his torso with mine, pressing my forehead into the space between his neck and shoulder and grinding our hips together harder.

Fraser is still in his pants and the rough material of the denim is painful against the sensitive skin of my balls. Still panting against Fraser’s shoulder I run my palm slowly down his quivering body to the zipper and finally release him. He’s been leaking so bad it feels almost like he’s already come in his pants. I scoot myself back a little to work carefully work them over his raging hard-on and down his legs, kicking them to the floor with my feet.

Even when I’ve been turned on by guys I’ve never found them to be all that physically appealing, but Fraser -- _whoa_. Fraser is fucking magnificent. Especially when he’s been stripped naked and cuffed to a bed. Holy fuck. His body is milky white and smooth and his dick is swollen and dark purple and still fucking drooling all over his stomach.

He’s uncut, which is a new to me. But a hard cock is a hard cock, so I lean down and gently take the tip between my lips, pressing a kiss to it before swirling my tongue around the head, the way I like when it’s done to me. I can hear Fraser panting above me and his hips are straining, trying to fuck my mouth. I pin his pelvis with my forearms and still my head with the tip of his penis in my mouth, relaxing the back of my throat. I slowly lower myself and take him in all the way to the root. I bob my head a few times with a twisting motion and hollow my cheeks to maximize the suction and Fraser is _sobbing_ into the crook of his arm.

But I don’t want Fraser coming in my mouth just yet. That would be too quick and easy. So I pull off with a pop, my spit mixing with his precome, running down his throbbing cock. I reach back into my drawer, pull out my bottle of lube, and squeeze a generous amount onto my fingers.

I look down into Fraser’s desperate eyes as I work a finger into myself, followed by a second and begin to fuck myself on my own fingers, closing my eyes and moaning as seductively as I can, partly from anticipation and partly to get Fraser even more worked up, if that’s possible.

Fraser is much bigger than my two fingers, but I’m open enough and if I’m a little tight, it will be that much better for him. My hand gropes back in my drawer a third time and retrieves a condom which I roll onto Fraser’s painfully engorged dick and he sighs when I touch him bucking his hips up into my hands. Steadying myself with one hand on his stomach, I line his cock up with my other.

I’m not as open as I really should be, so it’s a little painful when the blunt tip of his dick presses against me and finally enters. I have to stop for a moment and let my body adjust before finally sinking down onto him, taking him in, feeling the fullness of him inside of me. My hips start rhythmically rocking, riding him slowly. Fraser is doing his damndest to lie still and let me do the work, but I can feel him twitching, aching to thrust up into me.

Fraser has been patient-- damn patient. I raise myself up on my knees slightly so that the tip of his cock is still inside me but there is a space created between our bodies for him to move.

“Do it Fraser. Let go.”

Fraser’s first couple of thrusts are erratic and uncontrolled, but then he’s finding his pace and fucking me deep and hard all I can hear is the slap of his skin against mine and all I can see is the white of his knuckles as he grips the slats of the headboard. At the rate Fraser is going he doesn’t last long and then he’s shuddering and coming in hard spurts and I sink back down to ride him gently through the aftershocks of his violent orgasm.

Fraser’s eyes are closed, his face is glistening in sweat, and I can tell that he’s fucking spent. But I was careful not to touch myself while Fraser was in me, so I’m still hard as hell and ready to get mine.

I strip the condom off of Fraser’s softening penis and wipe him off with the edge of the sheet. I grab a hip bone with each hand and flip his pliant body over, face down on the mattress. With his hands cuffed to the headboard his arms are now crossed in front of him, the henley behind his neck still squeezing his muscular shoulders together. Straddling his thighs, I grab a handful of his hair and pull his head back to look at his face as I run my cock in the tight groove of his ass. And I swear the fucker opens his now sleepy eyes and _smiles_ at me.

And I can’t help but smile back, just a little, as I roll a condom on myself and work him open with my fingers, as I did to myself. When I get a third finger in and Fraser is pushing back on my hand, I know he’s ready. He’s _really_ ready. So I line myself up and push all the way into him in one swift motion. And Fraser cranes his head back and fucking _bellows_. Just once.

This is about me taking control and Fraser relinquishing control, so I hold his hips steady with one hand and with the other on the small of his back I push him downwards on the mattress, rendering him unable to move. And then I pound into him -- _hard_. Fraser is fisting his immobile hands into the pillowcases and biting down on his forearm, making quiet huffing sounds every time I bottom out in him.

And Fraser is so fucking tight and hot and I’m seeing white even with my eyes open. I take my hand off of his back and run it under his stomach to grab his cock and find it full and ready again. I remove it briefly to squeeze another generous amount of lube into my palm and then fuck Fraser into my own hand, using my thrusts to jack him off.

Without my hand on his back he is now able to arch his ass in the air against me and I don’t last much longer than he did and soon I am pulsing into him. I’m coming hard and my hips keep thrusting into his ass. Fraser’s second orgasm hits him and he comes dry as I jack him into my hand.

My hips finally stop convulsing as I collapse over his back, my softening cock still deep inside of him. After a few moments I roll off and reach over to my bedside table, my fingers blindly seeking the keys to the handcuffs to free him from his binds. His wrists are red and I rub the painful looking marks on his skin. Fraser’s eyes are closed and his face is relaxed and happy and utterly content.

“Was that ok Fraser?” I ask hesitantly, unsure if that was too much for him.

“Oh yes Ray. That was actually quite perfect.”

He reaches down to remove my condom and then cleans me carefully with his mouth. When he returns to the pillow he forces my mouth open for a deep kiss and I can taste myself on his tongue.

Fraser wraps himself around me, intertwining his arms and legs with mine. I feel sticky and sweaty and happier than I ever have before.

As I fall asleep to the soft snores of one fucked-out Fraser I make a mental note to see if I can borrow some leg shackles from the precinct.

Something tells me they might come in handy.


End file.
